I Hunt You Love
by Carmai
Summary: A SLIGHT RE-CREATION OF THE FINAL FANTASY 7 SERIES'. DIFFERENT STORYLINES. FOCUS IS ON THE BADDIES AND THE GOODIES! NEW TWISTS. ACTION! IMAGINATIVE FIGHT SCENES!
1. Chapter 1

************************* DISCLAIMER**************************

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM FINAL FANTASY. ENJOY.**

"Your mission today Cloud... Is to search and kill this target."

Cloud looked upon the file handed to him. There was no picture of the target. "No picture."

"You don't need to know her face. The details state that a woman has been visiting an old church in Midgar. Source told us that she is the only one who visits there. Therefore there should be no problem."

Cloud looked at the file a moment longer before shutting the brown folder. He walked out.

Riding Fenrir he pondered on the job. He had no place to question Rufus on these jobs but he couldn't help but wonder "why?". Never had this happened. Did Rufus want him to make any mistakes? _No. You Shouldn't think like that Cloud. Just kill the target and get back to Tifa... _Tifa. She would probably be out on a job right now. Suddenly the phone rings in his right coat pocket. He dips his hand into it and pulls out his silver and black flip phone. He answers.

"Cloud!"

"Tifa. I was just thinking about you"

A slight laugh came from her lips. "Sure. That's what you always say. Where are you?"

"I'm heading over to the slums. I have a job there." He slows down a-little while approaching a bend.

"okay. Was gonna ask you if you wanted to meet up. I finished my job early so... Yeah. Never mind," she says seeming disheartened.

"Actually I have some time right now if you want to..."

"Yeah! I'll meet you in the slums and we can go to one of the Café's. Okay?"

"Okay." He hung up the phone.

She arrived at the Café Cloud had told her to come to. It was a neat little place... Considering the location; Although, the slums weren't as bad as it used to be. It has picked up. The south was always the last to develop when the City started to bustle. Shinra had planned to fix the slums up, but... No ones sure of why nothings been done yet. But there are signs of improvement now. There are less poor people on the streets. Step by step, this place will build up.

She smiled at Cloud as she walked inside the Café and saw him sitting at a square table to the back of the little shop. She walked over to him briskly and took the seat opposite him. "You haven't ordered anything yet?"

He shakes his head slightly. "I was waiting for you to arrive before I ordered."

She smiles. He raises a hand to the waitress signalling her to come over. The waitress approaches with a pen and pad in her hand.

"Hi!" Her face was bright and friendly. "May I take your order?"

"Yeah. Can we get 2 coffees," Cloud told her.

"Also," Tifa added. "Can you bring 2 double chocolate chip cookies?" She says evoked.

"No problem. It will be over shortly," she writes on her pad before leaving them.

Tifa returns her gaze to Cloud. She smiles. "so what's this job about then?"

"Elimination. A girl in the slums," he told her.

"^.^ ooh! What she do?"

"Tifa, you know were not aloud to share details."

"I know. But you can tell me ^^"

Cloud sighed. "There wasn't much information on her. Just that she was a threat and must be killed."

Tifa's eyes widened. "That's strange =s …."

"That's what I thought"

The waitress then approached them with their hot drinks and cookies. Tifa looked at the cookies wide eyed, licking her lips. The waitress set them down on the table. She smiled at them both then left. Tifa reached for one of the cookies and took a bite while handing Cloud the other one. He looked at it blankly before looking back at her.

"No thanks."

"=( Cloud, don't pretend you don't like it. This one is for you!" she said still holding out the cookie.

He looked at the cookie again then gave in -_- . Tifa blew on her hot coffee before taking a sip. Cloud looked at his watch. _I have a few minutes left_...


	2. Chapter 2

He set up his sniper on top of a plank in the ceiling of the church. The place was... a slight mess... There was also a flower bed just before the alter. _Strange place to put it_. He manoeuvred the sniper to his fitting, looking through the scope making sure he'll have a good view when his target arrived.

The Church door opened. Cloud turned the sniper towards the person who came in. The person had a pink scarf covering her head, it over shadowed her face. They moved towards the alter, bending down to sniff the wild flowers growing from a hole in the floor boards of the church. Finally approaching the alter she clasps her hands together, then brings them up to the sky, raising her head a little while doing so. Cloud looked at her peculiarly. He was slightly curious to see her face. _It wont hurt... I'll see it once I've killed her anyway, so why not before?_ He convinced himself. She parted hands holding them up, wide apart. Cloud picked up the sniper and walked quietly along the plank to move closer to her. He was going to see her.

She moved her hand to her scarf and revealed her face. Cloud looked at her in amazement! She was... So beautiful! Captivating him. He raised his sniper lens to his eye to see her closely. Green beautiful eyes. Glistening like the ocean sea. His cheeks began to heat and his mind wonder. _Wow. Is she some sort of Saint?_ It made him wonder even more why Rufus Shinra had left her beauty in the dark to him. Or even more, why people were after her. He knew that Shinra always had good reason for killing targets. They were always threats. But what was the threat with this woman? She looked completely harmless.

"Gods! Ancient ancestors who cater the planet through the Lifestream! I come to you on this blessed and perfect day!" She smiles happily. "This perfect day you have given us! The sky, blue as truth. And grass as green as life. The air... Every day it smells as beautiful as before! Thank you!"

Cloud became bemused. For what reason should he kill her? She seems like a peaceful soul...

"And thank you..." she continued. "Thank you for the visitor you have brought me today." She looks up towards Cloud who was now in complete shock. She smiles at him warmly. "Welcome."

_Shit. How did she know I was up here? I blew my cover. Rufus wont like this._ He descended from the roof plank landing close to the girl. "Uh. Hello?" He said awkwardly.

She put a finger to her chin as if to observe him. She leaned in towards him. "Aah!" She smiles brightly.

Cloud looked at her suspiciously o.O

"You've come for saving?" She said.

… "No?" He answered.

She pouts =o . "Then, your here... On other business." She looks at him with concern. "I never believed someone would come for me."

"Why... Why would people come after you?" He asked. This was the perfect time to get the answers.

"What's your name?" She asked instead.

"I cant tell you that."

"I think I deserve to know my killers name! -.-"

Cloud was a little taken back by that. "I haven't killed you yet."

"Yet... huh."

Cloud felt uneasy speaking to his target. It was a first for him. "So, since I'm going to kill you anyway, will you tell me why I'm even here in the fist place?... My name is Cloud. Cloud Strife."

Her eyes lit up. "Aah! Mr Strife!" She smiled once more. This made Cloud awkward again. "Well," she turns away and walks to the flower bed, kneeling slightly to run her hands over the flowers there. "My name is Aerith Gainsborough. I am a Cetra. The last, technically. There are some bad people who are looking for me because of what I am. Some want to use me. Some... they're ambitions are unknown. But what ever the case, none are in my favour." She stood straight and turned back to Cloud. "I'd be happy just to live my life coming here. Selling my flowers along the slums to make it a brighter place. But..." She turns back towards the alter and raises her arms up high. "What ever my fate is, I have no right but to accept it. I believe in my ancestors. They would not let things happen without reason."

"So, if I was to kill you right now. You would stand, ready?" He asked.

She turns to him again. "Yes. But you will not be killing me today," she said.

Once more she had managed to surprise him. "How would you know that?"

"The Ancients would not have allowed me to call you out if it was my time to die today. Today I will live. Tomorrow... I don't know."

Cloud became confused. Why was she like this? And... Cetra. Is it possible for there to be any still alive? _I thought Cetra's were a myth_. Still. Hearing her story, he refused to continue with his mission. Its just not right. She has done nothing wrong and as far as he could see, she would not be the one responsible for anything that was to happen in the future. "You are unsafe here Aerith. If others truly want you, then they will come here for you like I did. Will you come with me?"

What the HELL was he saying? Come with him where? If he didn't kill her, Rufus would surely kill him (metaphorically of course =p ).

"I don't know..." She said. "Let me ask the ancients." She faced the alter again and clasped her hands together, shutting her eyes in prayer. She was speaking to the Ancients. _My ancestors. What should I do? Should I go with this man? Will he save me? _

Cloud looked at her curiously. Just, what was she hearing? Were there really voices speaking to her? Or was she just crazy! =]

She opened her eyes and turned to him happily. "Let's go, Cloud!"

Surprising to him, he was relieved. He was feeling something new. Some kind of protective...-drug to this new found nature in him. It felt right. Meaning. This was something missing in his life. Sure, he had Tifa. They had started to see each other for a while but, she didn't really need him.

He put a hand behind her back to escort her, but did this without actually having to touch her. They walked towards the door.. Before they got to the exit they stopped. Aerith looked at Cloud.

"What-?" She started to say but was "Shh-ed" by him. She looked at him -.-?

He thought he had heard something outside.

"Yazoo," a voice from outside said. "I'm outside the church; I have confirmation that she is inside. How are things on your part?" He paused for a response. It seemed he was on the phone.

Cloud approached the church door cautiously.

"Yeah. Well I'm about to go inside. I'll meet you at the mansion." Kadaj closed his flip phone and lift his leg from over the motorcycle. He started towards the entrance.

Cloud immediately stepped outside, shocking Kadaj with his appearance.

"Cloud Strife..." Kadaj had said, mischief leaking into his facial expression.

Cloud could NOT believe his eyes! Who was this person who had resembled so much the biggest trauma of his past! ….

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

"Who are you?" Cloud asked. He felt slightly scared by this person. _Sephiroth. You look just like Sephiroth!_ He could only contain his fear in his thoughts alone. He would never show that he was frightened physically.

"Why, I am Kadaj! Born of Sephiroth." As Kadaj said it his voice lingered with menace and terror. Such pride he had for being apart of the great Sephiroth. The worlds worst monster!

He knew. He knew this. Confirmation wasn't really needed but... There was a little doubt. A little hope in his mind somewhere that this person had only resembled him. He who had tormented him for so long. Since Sephiroth left, everyone had been trying to make the world right again. Even Rufus Shinra. He still governed Gaia but he had changed his ways to make things right; Helping the poor, taking out the bad men who would seek to destroy the peace we now had for the few years after the events of the past.

Kadaj being here would only mean he's after him or Aerith...

"What are you doing here?" He asked while he thought of a way to get his sword.

"I came for the girl of course." He laughed slightly. "Why are you here?" He now said thoughtfully.

"I was just leaving."

"So you mean, your not here for the girl as well? Awe, did you come here for a blessing?-"

" -The Girl is not here!" Cloud said sharply. "Why don't you just leave"

Kadaj did not like Clouds response. He was just kidding around. He wanted to punish Cloud for speaking to him like that. He takes out his katana.

"Cloud!" Aerith called out from the left of the church.

Cloud turned to her and immediately caught the Buster sword being thrown to him. Turning back to Kadaj he met against his sword with a loud 'CLANG!'. Kadaj laughed. _He's strong!_ Cloud thought. His strength reminded him of Sephiroth's but not as strong. Good. This meant that Cloud has a chance of defeating him. Cloud added pressure onto Kadaj's weapon pushing it back onto his left collar bone. Kadaj slid his sword up Clouds buster and jumped back from him. Cloud went after him, buster sword in his right hand and swinging after Kadaj. Kadaj remained moving backwards while countering his attacks.

When finally he had stopped moving, he dodged Clouds attack all together by quickly stepping and ducking to the left making Cloud almost fall forward but he quickly got his balance. Kadaj appeared behind Cloud instead and elbowed him in the back. Cloud lost balance once more but didn't fall.

Kadaj laughed. He turned to Cloud. "You're not bad. Though your not better than me!" He said with glee. His bright green eyes twinkled with excitement.

Cloud turned to face him. "You're fast, skilled. What do you want with the girl?"

Kadaj appeared in front of Cloud and swung Souba at him.

Cloud countered it!

Kadaj jumped back a few steps out of Clouds reach."We need her for our plans." Kadaj informed.

"We?" Cloud asked.

"My brothers and I," he smiled.

"Great. So there's more of you."

Kadaj laughed. "We're going to bring Sephiroth back and unleash the madness!" He held the brightest grin; Almost as if he expected Cloud to share his delight.

"Why does Sephiroth want to return?" Cloud asked desperately for an answer but Kadaj just laughed again, in that almost sadistic way that Sephiroth did. Hearing it sent shivers down Clouds spine. He so desperately wanted to get rid of this 'Kadaj'. Make his terrifying ambitions disappear! Cloud held his sword up ready to attack.

Kadaj's phone rings! He answers it. "Loz." He waits for the other person to respond. "Fine!" he says annoyed. He turns his attention back at Cloud while hanging up. "It's too bad, Cloud. I have to go"

"your not taking Aerith?" Cloud asked.

"No. I'll come back for her another time =] .." Kadaj went to his motorcycle, started the engine and drove off.

Cloud was relieved!

"Cloud." Aerith said coming from around the corner.

"Aerith. We should go."

"Alright. You must bring me home to say goodbye to my mother, or she will be worried."

"Okay." He led her to his motorcycle. "have you ridden one of these before?

Aerith looked at the motorcycle uncomfortably. "No..." -.- _Do I really have to get on one of these?_ She thought.

Cloud got on the bike and held out his hand for her hand to help her on. Aerith took his hand, found somewhere to step so she could lift her leg over and then she sat behind him.

"You can put your arms around my waist for stability. Its quite rough riding on the back of one of these" Cloud informed her.

" =s Okay." She slid her arms around Clouds waist.

Cloud felt a jolt from her smooth touch echo from his waist to his chest. He was almost reddened in the face by it! _Aerith..._ It was clear to him how much he liked her already. Crazy was it? He didn't know her, but she already had an affect. He cleared his throat before speaking again.

"Now hold on tightly, I'll move off slowly"

"Okay Cloud." She said trustingly.

He started his engine.

They approached the pathway to Aerith's home. Cloud stopped his bike a few metres away from the front door. Aerith came off, then did Cloud. The house was made of stone and wood. There was a tank beside it and flower pots were placed on the flat surfaces of the home. Pipes appeared from out of the ground, leading back into the ground again. Before she got a chance to move, Cloud stopped her to ask her a question.

"Aerith. How did you know my sword was with my bike? And how did you know where my bike was?"

"The Ancients told me." She said looking into his eyes.

Her look almost made him turn away from her. Frightening him like a shy child. Aerith walked to the door and he followed.

"Mother?" She called out.

The door was opened in no time, revealing an aged woman wearing a green dress and an apron. Her eyes are blue and her hair is brown but covered with grey areas. She had it tied up in a neat bun.

"Aerith!" She grasped her daughter in a hug. "welcome home my child"

Aerith smiled. Her mother soon noticed Cloud standing behind her to the right. He stood there looking uncomfortable.

"Aerith. Who is this? o.o" She asked.

"This is Cloud. Mother, I have something to tell you."

Her mother looked from Cloud to her daughter again. "Well come inside! Come inside! There's no point standing out doors," she turned away from the door and walked into the house.

Aerith and Cloud walked inside. He shut the front door behind him. He saw her mother move to the open kitchen whilst Aerith roamed to the 2 seat sofa made from a brown material with flower patterns all over. Aerith had sat down. He moved over to the sofa where she was but stood beside it.

"Can I get you a refreshment, Cloud?" Aerith's mother asked.

"I'm alright. Thank you." Cloud replied.

They heard a slight slam from the kitchen followed by Aerith's mother approaching with a pie in her hands covered with oven mitts. She held a bright smile.

"Pie anyone?" Aerith's mother said looking at Cloud.

Cloud looked at Aerith awkwardly. _Help._ o_o;

"Mother. Elmyra." Aerith said.

Elmyra looked at Aerith now. She sighed. The only time her daughter ever called her by her name was when she was serious. She set the pie down on the small wooden coffee table before the sofa Aerith was seated on and sat on the 1 seater before the table and Aerith.

"You know that people are after me?" she waited for her mothers response but receiving only her full attention. "Well, they're coming sooner than I expected-"

Elmyra felt a sudden rush of panic enter her body, followed by a series of thoughts; _What are we going to do? How can we stop them? They're coming to take my baby girl!_

"-so I am going away. I'm going with Cloud and he is going to protect me."

Elmyra started to weep. She held a mix of emotion now: Sadness- as her daughter would be leaving her, Hope- that this was the right decision, and Relief- that at least she would have someone who can protect her from these people who Aerith had been told about and sensed in her dreams.

Aerith stood up from her chair and walked over to her mother, kneeling down to comfort her in embrace. "Oh, mother. It will be alright." She moved her hands to Elmyra's shoulders to look at her face. This day was bound to come. Either she had to run, or they would at last come for her and take her away. _But at least this way I have a chance to live! Ifalna would have wanted this. And I can return to you again one day_. She smiled at her mother who was crying before her.

She tried to return a smile, "Your such a brave young woman, Aerith." She sniffled taking a tissue out of her apron pocket to wipe her nose. She blew vigorously. She stood up.

Aerith stood up also.

"Well, you'd better go pack some things then." She turns away from Aerith and walks to the kitchen.

Aerith watched her mother walk away then walked to the stairs and followed it to the next floor of the house.

Cloud waited patiently. He felt bad about having to drag Aerith away from her mother and her home. He could see the pain it was causing Elmyra.

Elmyra began rinsing a cloth under the sink taps and then wiping the kitchen surface slowly. _I don't know why I'm so upset. We knew this day would come. I knew she would be taken away from me. I remember the first day I had found her. Ifalna had died there on the platform of the train station in the slums. That poor lady. She only __just__ managed to speak out where she had left Aerith._

_["My daughter... She is in the old church! Please, please watch over her. __They__ want to take her for something evil" Ifalna had told her._

"_I will."_

"_Promise me!" She cried._

"_I promise!" Elmyra assured her.]_

_Ifalna slowly closed her eyes and passed away. I decided that my husband would be alright making __his way home by his self. I had to go and find the little girl in danger. And when I went to the church, I could have sworn no one was in there. I thought, 'she must be hiding some where'. So I walked down the isle when something caught my eyes. A child, was curled up on one of the benches. Brown coat covering her body, white shoes peeking out. 'It has to be her'. I walked over to her. "Little one." I placed a hand gently onto her shoulder and a hand reached out from under the coat, bringing it down a little, unravelling her beautiful green eyes. I smiled at her._

_She looked so vulnerable. At that time I had no kids of my own so taking her in was no problem at all. I had told her that her mother told me to take her home with me where it was safe, and that I will be the one to look after her from now on. It seemed, she already knew as she had accepted coming with me. _

_She was a quiet child at first and seemingly playing with herself or imaginary friends.. or so it had seemed until she had approached me of Bennett's appearance in spirit. One night she had woken me up and told me that Bennett had died. I thought, 'what a nasty thing to say'. I told her to go back to sleep. It was such a crude statement to just speak out like that. Unknowingly, a few days later I had received a letter about his death in the line of duty. From then... I knew how special Aerith was. And I had truly believed that she was safe... _

_Life had become normal for her. She even began volunteer work around the slums. Everyone knew Aerith around here. They loved her for her great and unconditional work. She had found peace and solace in the old abandoned church. That was where she mostly spent her time. One day she came back and informed of the worries she had about the people who were intending on capturing her. I asked her how she knew about these things and she told me that her ancestors had told her this. I tried to believe her. I knew she would never make things up. So knowing that people were after her in the beginning, I decided that there may have been truth in it. And plus, Aerith had a gift for being in touch with spirits. So why couldn't her ancestors tell her things? _She sighed, refraining from wiping the already cleaned surfaces. _It's just so hard to know that this wonderful girl, who saved me from loneliness is about to leave me to my worst fears. _She jumped as a voice broke her from her minds wondering.

"Ms...?"

"Gainsborough" She informed.

"Ms Gainsborough, I know you are worried about Aerith, but I promise that I will protect her for as long as I breathe"

She could see the integrity all over his face. Still. She didn't know him. She wasn't sure if Aerith even knew him. Who was this man called Cloud? But then again, he didn't seem like a bad person. And Aerith had brought him here, therefore, she believed that Aerith has a good judgement on this character.

"I hope so Cloud. Or I'll be after your head! =[ ." She protested with her wet cloth wrapped up in her fist. Unclean water came oozing out onto her hand.

O-O; "uh-of...course, Ms Gainsborough..." _What is wrong with this psycho?_ He places a hand on her fist and removes it from his face +¬ ¬

Just then, they heard someone coming down the steps. Aerith had come down with a bag on her shoulder. "I'm ready." She said.

"Oh, my child!" She said walking to Aerith, hands out to hold her.

Aerith waited for Elmyra to come closer and hugged her. They stayed that way for about 30seconds. Soaking up the others presence for remembrance. They broke away from each other.

"I'll check in once in a while. So you know I'm okay," slight smile.

Elmyra nodded. Aerith moved towards Cloud.

"Goodbye Ms. Gainsborough." He said before making his way towards the door, Aerith following behind.

They left the house. Cloud got onto his bike. He looked at Aerith who stood looking at the ground. She had never been out of the slums. She thought leaving it, she would there on feel lost, incomplete...

"It will be okay. She will be okay. Come Aerith, lets go." He told her.

She nodded before getting on the back of the bike.


	4. Chapter 4

**[What happened while Kadaj was at the Church...]**

"Where is it Yaz?" The larger male said.

"Why don't you stop hauling that beast like body of yours around and put your back into it... Loz!O_O" He said as he looked at his older brother in disapproval.

The large male dropped back onto a stack of leaves. "_._ I'm tired."

It was that time of year again. When the trees would let the aged leaves go anew. The Forest dull and majestic, seeping the Autumn air between its region; Fresh, and easing. The Forgotten City... Cold and eerie place this was. Loz hadn't taken in the feel of the place. Yazoo however, could acknowledge the characteristics of the place, and understood what it meant.

Yazoo looked at his brother with his arms folded... "well, we could take a break now." His brother almost smiled with relief until he said, "Or we could just do the job and go home!"

Loz pouted =(He stood back up groggily and began to kick the leaves as his attempt of "looking".

A few minutes later, Yazoo suddenly saw something at the highest point of the gigantic, abnormal trees. There was the object of their desire; A silver leaf, sparkling up high. Loz caught the sight as well after noticing his attentiveness.

"Oh hey bro, you found it," Loz smiled.

"Yes. It seems I did. _No thanks to you_. Loz. Go get it."

Loz looked at his brother with disbelief. "Are you kidding me? You get it =[ ."

"Loz. We both know your the brute one of us all. Surely you don't expect me to climb up there?" He looks at his brother with sovereign attitude -_o .. Really, Loz had **no** concern for Yazoo's inhabitants. When ever did Yazoo perform such crazy acts? Climb up a tree? Pfft! Such things were for beast like beings, like Loz =)

O_O; _Seriously. Why do I have to go up there_, Loz thought while looking up at the distance of the leaf. _I don't... LIKE HEIGHTS! ._

Yazoo now stood in anticipation. "Come on brother. Show your stuff =D" Yazoo taunted.

Loz looked at him sharply. "=I …. What Yazoo?... Too scared you'll break a nail up there?" Loz now grinned.

"Are you..." He began to say. Shocked! "O.O! What are you insinuating Loz! ={ ." Loz's remark agitated him. He's not a **girl**. Why would he be afraid of breaking something so unimportant as a nail?... Although... The remnants were apart of perfection, and if he was to some how destroy that perfection then maybe Yazoo might actually start to worry!

"Oh, nothing... nothing..." He looks away, now earning a deathly stare from his younger brother.

"Older one..." Yazoo began to say, gathering Loz's attention. "Do you know how correct you are?... You're right. I am afraid." He says with an over-exaggerated sympathetic tone of voice.

Loz looked at him completely shocked O.O! He pointed to himself as if he couldn't believe that his brother was actually telling him that he was right for once.

"Yup." He continued. "I guess **baldness** really does bring wisdom! ^ ^"

Loz's jaw dropped open, eyes popped out and top lip quivered with such disgust! "I AM NOT BALD YAZOO!"

"Yes you are! o.O And your jealous too." He runs his two hands from the top of his head to his neck in a slow motion. "We can't all be blessed with Sephiroth's good genes =]"

Loz screwed him for a moment. Unknowing to his younger brother, Loz actually had insecurities about how much he felt in common with his maker, Sephiroth. It **truly** bothered him sometimes. He turned away from Yazoo and began to whimper.

Yazoo looked at him with a victorious smile, folding his arms, smirk on his face.

But Loz had not completely given in. He suddenly snapped his fingers."OH!" he said, realising something now. He turns round to his brother. "You're afraid to get tangled up in the branches with your **girlish hair**! ^.^"

Yazoo was NOT amused -.-+++. Loz laughed at this. Yazoo nodded his head as if playing along.

"R-Right." He quickly pulled out his gun and aimed at his foolish brother! He'd had enough of this playing around.

O.O; Loz stopped laughing. "Come on brother! I was just kidding around. Your such a girl pants! =D"

Before Yazoo could decide to shoot Loz for his boorish behaviour, he noticed the sound of aberrant rustling from above. Then suddenly a chopper could be heard. Loz now noticed this too. They saw a figure descending high above the treetops then landing before them both. It was a red haired fellow with spikey hair and a long ponytail.

_Turks_, Yazoo thought.

"Well now!" Reno said, looking at the scene he had interrupted with Yazoo holding his gun at Loz. "Never expected to see this." He smiled.

Yazoo and Loz looked at each other then turned their guns to the red head =[

"O..O Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA!" He holds out the silver leaf in front of them... "huh?" He grins.

Suddenly! Yazoo's phone goes off. Reno looked at him unimpressed -.-+. Yazoo answers it.

"Yes, little brother?" he says with his soft alluring voice.

"Yazoo," Kadaj said from the other end of the phone. "I'm outside the church; I have confirmation that she is inside. How are things on your part?"

"... We found the leaf, as well as our little Turk friends. They also dropped by for a visit," he smiled, looking at Reno who was really getting ticked off by the rude interruption +¬ ¬

"Yeah. Well I'm about to go inside. I'll meet you at the mansion." Kadaj told him.

Yazoo closed his flip phone and put it back in his pocket. "Now. Where were we?"

"O.o um..." Reno began to say.

Yazoo and Loz shot after him. Reno dodged then ran. The remnants ran after him.

"Hey Rude!" He shouted. "You gonna help or what?"

Loz used his super speed after Reno. Before catching him, Rude interrupted him with a fly kick from nowhere!

Yazoo kept on at Reno, pouncing on the tree trunks for more acceleration. He shot after Reno while doing so. Reno dodged. Yazoo now came infront of him. Reno skidding to a halt as to not run into him .

"hmph." Yazoo aimed his punch at Reno's face.

Reno dodged. Yazoo punched again. Reno eluded it, making a kick after Yazoo's torso. Yazoo jumped back and missed the kick, smacking his leg away with his left hand and swinging at him with his right fist. Reno took the punch to the side of his head.

Loz and Rude were repeatedly sending kicks and punches after each other, dodging each others attacks but nevertheless, attacking when they got the chance. Of course, Loz was much faster than this human, but he wanted to fight at a normal human speed. Loz punched Rude in the head, almost knocking off his shades and making his view go blurry for a few seconds. He had no time to recollect him self, Loz came after him again with another punch, which luckily for Rude he had managed to block with his arm. Loz grabbed the arm Rude had used to block his attack with and swung him into a tree. Loz smiled =D

Yazoo punched Reno again on the other side of his head then brought Reno's head down to meet his knee. Reno stepped back after that attack, still buckled over and bellowing.

"Argh! Fu-uck!" Reno shouted holding his painfully stinging nose.

"I'm sorry. Was that too hard? :)" Yazoo asked.

"You're not sorry!" Reno replied, pulling out his electro-mag rod. He swings after Yazoo, who dodged moving to the right, Reno swung again from right to left where Yazoo was. He managed to hit Yazoo in the side, surprising him and making him furious with impatience.

Why wont this puny human just give up? Though, he had to admire the spirit. Yazoo pulled his gun out on Reno again.

Loz kicked his game up a notch also. Sparking up his Dual Hound. Rude gathered himself to stand up. Loz went after him and aimed his Dual Hound at his face. Rude ducked.

Reno thought to run, but Yazoo made a shot, too close to his head for comfort and decided that he would just stand still. All in all, he knew he couldn't beat or out run Yazoo, the super slick and agile character.

"hey, you're not gonna shoot me are you!" Reno asked.

Yazoo thought for a minute.. "No. Give me the leaf."

"I cant do that." Reno told him. It's true. He can't just hand over something That's potential to their evil plot to bring Sephiroth back. Yep, the Turks already knew about the remnants objectives and it was their duty to barricade them. But between the lines of duty and defeat, where does that leave him? He has no choice but to give them the leaf. He knew what they had done to Tseng and Elena a few weeks back. Only a few Turks knew that...

"Fine then. I'll just take it from you." Yazoo searched Reno and came upon the leaf. He then called out to Loz. "Come on Loz, I have the leaf." He moves quickly towards his bike.

Loz and Rude where gripping each others hands, trying to prove the stronger opponent. When he had heard his brother, he smiled then gave Rude a head-butt before grinning and running off towards his bike. They started their bikes. Yazoo sent a few shots towards Reno before they sped off . Couldn't have Yazoo being a goodie two shoes now, can we? =]

Reno flinched as the shots could be heard near to where he was standing .

**In Healen Lodge...**

"Yuffie, why are you here?" Rufus asked in his white suit and black shirt, sitting behind his desk.

"I just came to say something to Reno and Rude.. who was so badly beaten by those clone freaks =(.." Yuffie told him.

Reno and Rude looked at her, putting on a brave face.

"What is it Yuffie?" Reno asked naïvely.

"Well..." She looks at them sympathetically... "i just wanted to say... HAAA HAAA!" She points at them.

Reno and Rude looked at her shocked. So did the President.

"You screw ups got beaten by a bunch of measly remnants. You are a disgrace to the Turks... To men! You should resign!-_O"

"Oh, come one Yuffie!" Reno pleaded. "Just because you come here and help out sometimes, doesn't give you the right to pick on us when things go wrong =[."

"But you act like your sooo tough! Ha! Look at you now =D" Yuffie told him. "Really though... I should have gone to get that thingy they were looking for. Me and my materia can never be beaten! Bwa-ha-ha-ha-haa!"

"Yuffie, you are no match for this gang. You would be out numbered, and out matched." Rufus said.

"Pfft!" Yuffie remarked.

"Yuffie, promise me that you wont try to take on these monsters."

"mm.. Nah! I'm gonna go show those freaks what for!" Yuffie walked out proudly.

Rufus shook his head. "I'll call Tifa to protect her."

**The Old Abandoned Mansion...**

Yazoo and Loz waited for Kadaj in the living room. The news was showing on the Large television they had in the centre of the room. The living room was large enough to hold 6 cars. Loz was scoffing down some sweet Nibelheim Sushi Rolls. Yazoo wondered why he had even bothered to buy those things. Had the fight from earlier really given him an appetite? The remnants didn't need to eat as much food as humans. One small meal a day was sufficient enough. But Loz... Yazoo looked at him. He cant resist shoving his face when he's relaxing. Yazoo looked down in wonder.

Loz noticed that Yazoo was looking at him eating. "O.O want some Yaz?" He asked kindly.

"-.- No." Yazoo replied. Yazoo had a migraine. Which could only mean... Sephiroth. He went to get a drink of water.

Loz got up and followed Yazoo into the kitchen. "Are you alright?" He said looking at his brother drinking from a glass.

"I'm fine. I think." He squinted his eyes trying to get a better view as he wasn't seeing clearly now. He set the glass on the counter. And put a hand to his head.

"Bro you'd better sit down you know." As Loz said this, he saw his younger brother slowly fall as if his legs were weakening. "Whoa!" He caught his brother with one arm.

"Loz..." Yazoo said almost in a daze.

Loz took his brother into the front room and laid him on the 3 seater sofa to rest. This was the second time this happened. He was receiving a message/sign. Loz went and got a wet cloth and put it on Yazoo's forehead. "Don't worry Yaz. You'll be alright. I'm gonna call Kadaj and let him know its happening." He took out his phone and dialled his baby brothers number, calling it.

"Loz." His brother answered.

"Kadaj, Yazoo is doing that... thing again." He informed.

"Fine!" Kadaj hung up the phone.

Kadaj pulled up to the Shinra mansion gates. The same mansion Sephiroth had been at, researching the mystery behind Hojo's test subjects and his mother, 'Jenova'.

The remnants had moved in there.. Not too far away, they were born into this world. Travelling south, then crossing into the sea, south-west, they came upon the village of Nibelheim. The beauty of the place had attracted the remnants to stay there. Though, the beauty they saw, was the horrific memories of the last surviving villagers and brave people who dared to live there after the tragic incident. Infact, the villagers knew of the remnants Migration. They were in shock that the nightmare was back to tear their world apart, again! Most just hoped that someone would come and save them... Then again. No one saved them the first time. Families and homes were wrecked in the fire! Why weren't they saved? Why was the madness allowed to happen?

Kadaj smiled as he looked at the mansion. One of the gates was already opened halfway and he slowly drove in. He parked up and walked to the entrance door. When he went inside, he heard the loud cries from his elder brother Yazoo.

"Loz!" Kadaj called out.

"Kadaj?" He called back from the living room.

When Kadaj entered, he saw Loz sitting beside a lying, topless Yazoo. Kadaj rushed to his side and looked down at Yazoo's body who was quivering from the pain wearing off. Kadaj's eyes ventured down to his stomach. Near the tattoo of the silver leaf, was a freshly inked circle. Underneath wrote, "Witch".

"An orb?"Kadaj said.

"Orb? Witch?... Where are we going to find those?" Loz asked.

Kadaj didn't know the answers. Where he would find this witch?... he had no idea. "Loz... Look after him. I'm going out to see if anyone knows anything around here."

Loz nodded.

Kadaj left the Mansion...


	5. Chapter 5

************************* DISCLAIMER**************************

**ONCE AGAIN; I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM FINAL FANTASY. ENJOY.**

The 2 arrive in Midgar City. It became the new destination for the rich after the plate was destroyed. They had built it up on part of the Chocobo Plains on the edge of Midgar.

Aerith felt uneasy of the place they had arrived at. '_7__th__ Heaven Bar_', she read in her mind. =s She had never been into a bar before. She had never drunk alcohol before either. Did Cloud drink? _I hope he's not the type of guy that would take advantage of a defenceless girl! -.-;_ she thought again, worriedly. Cloud looked at her. Of course, he didn't see anything wrong with bringing her here. This was Tifa's place. And also, the best place for protection.

"We're just stopping here for a while," Cloud informed her.

"Okay," she replied.

He walked towards the bar entrance and she followed.

**Inside...**

Tifa had made herself a sweet hot chocolate. She sat on the 'customers' side of the bar on a bar stool reading a newspaper, facing left of the bar counter with a leg crossing over the other. Even though she was appearing-ly reading the newspaper (and she was!), her mind kept drifting to the thoughts on her platonic relationship with Cloud.

_I enjoyed being with him at the Café earlier. We sometimes spend these little moments together but I'm still unsure about Cloud's feelings towards me. Back _**_then_**_ I was so sure... When we were young... We were in love. And it was visible to the eye. But when Cloud left for Soldier, everything changed. I just don't know him any more._ She pulled out a cigarette from the box of 10's she had placed on the counter. She lit it up and inhaled deeply. She let the smoke out of her lungs. _I want to tell him; So badly. It's just, I don't know if I can trust him_. She inhaled from the cigarette deeply again. _We were so in love _**_back then_**_. He doesn't realise the impact he had on my life!_ She blew smoke out once more.

The bar entrance doors swung open.

"Cloud!" Tifa said alarmed. She quickly tapped to out the cigarette in the ashtray nearby and fanned before her face to destroy the evidence and stood up. Cloud knew she was a smoker. But he had asked her to give it up a few months ago, concerned about what it could do to her health. She saw Cloud enter and with him was a brunette. _Huh? Who's she?_

Cloud stopped a little before Tifa. Aerith standing behind, to the left of him. _Who is that lady? She's pretty_, she thought before putting on a friendly smile.

"Tifa.-"

Did he ignore it? Or was he **so** oblivious to her that he didn't see the smoke reside right infront of him. Anyway, she looked at him almost transfixed on his deep blue eyes. She so desperately wants him! She wants to know what goes on in his head, and be able to talk to him like a couple would. But, they aren't even a couple yet. They should be. They should be the closest person to one another than anyone else in their lives. _So why are we 'here'?_ She asked herself. She fixes her attention on what Cloud was saying.

"-This is Aerith." He continued.

"Hi, Aerith." She tried to sound bright.

"Hello," Aerith responded.

He turns to Aerith. "Take a seat, I need to speak with Tifa. Alright?"

"Yeah. Okay." She sends him a smile before taking a seat at the bar.

Cloud went towards the upstairs and Tifa followed. They walked into the sitting room. Tifa rested her lower back against on one of the sofas back and looked at Cloud.

"So who is 'she'?" Tifa asked. Almost scared that he would say she was his girlfriend or something to that effect. It was... Silly paranoia.

"She's the girl from the slums." He spoke.

"huh!"

"The target Rufus told me to kill." He said this knowing that she'd be unimpressed.

"You're kidding!..." She thought of what to say next. "Why did you bring her here?"

"I want to protect her. And I need your help. Some really dangerous men are after her, Tee."

Tee was what he sometimes called her by. When he wanted her. Or that's what she thought. Did he do it knowingly? Or was it just a subconscious demeanour? She wanted to say "No" for selfish reasons, but she didn't want to let Cloud down. Even though, right now she almost felt betrayed. Why was he protecting another woman, going against his job and Rufus Shinra! All she can do is stand by him. Even though her personal duty should be to herself, she knows how important being with Cloud is...

She walks towards him with a worried expression and places her hands gently on the sides of his face.

He looked at her still waiting, expecting her to offer up her help. Because that was who she was. He knows Tifa will always help him. He has good reason to be protecting Aerith and Tee being Tee, she would see that its for the best in their power to protect all innocents.

"Cloud, I don't believe you're going against Shinra. Is there anything that can make you see sense?" She said to him.

Cloud now looked at her confused. She moved her hands down, from his cheeks to his neck. Her eyes wandered from his eyes, to his nose, to his lips...

"... I just hope... that you're making the right decision here." She said before removing her hands and folding her arms. She stepped back a few steps from him.

"I am." He stepped forward, a little. "I wouldn't put you in any unnecessary trouble. This is for a good cause. I need you to help me with this. I could do it on my own but I thought it would be better doing it with my friends. We've always done these things together once its for the right reasons."

Tifa thought for a second. She didn't feel that what he was saying was valid enough to make **her** want to help him. But ofcourse, she wouldn't let him down. "alright. You have my help."

He smiled caring-ly. "Thanks Tifa." If there was anyone's help or assistance on anything that he wanted, it would be Tifa's; His childhood friend. They'd come a long way together and he couldn't see himself going far without her.

"So what exactly do you plan to do with her?"

"The guys' after her will come looking. We've just got to make sure they don't get her. Saying that; I need to go see Shinra. Will it be okay if I leave her here?"

Tifa gave a slow nod as she looked towards the floor. Cloud moved closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll be back as quick as I can." He told her and walked down stairs.

Tifa just froze for a moment. _Oh Cloud!_ She thought. Her eyebrows came together in hurt as she put her fingers in hair and clenched on it for a moment...

Cloud saw Aerith who was sitting alone on the bar stool. He now caught her eye. "I'm going somewhere and I have to leave you here for a while"

" =s Um, okay?" she said slightly confused. She hadn't expected to be brought from her home and be stashed in places! "May I ask where you are going?"

He looked at her for a moment, thinking of an answer... "You'll be safe here. Tifa is a skilled fighter and will protect you if anything goes wrong." He said. He obviously didn't want her to know he was going back to the person who wants her dead. But after a while he felt like it may be unnecessary to hide it from her. "I'm going to see my boss Rufus Shinra. I'll be back in a little while." He leaves the bar.

Aerith sighed -.-

"Hey beautiful!"

Aerith looked at the owner of the voice to her right, slowly. O_O'

"What's a pretty girl like you..." His eyes blinked one by one then he continued. "-doing in a place like this?" He hiccuped.

Aerith almost shrieked at the drunk man, holding his drink in his right hand and staggering against the bar counter. "Uh-I... _Get away from me ._"

"Leave her alone, Abe -.-+" Tifa appeared from the stairway. She moved behind the bar and stood infront of them.

"I was just" He swallowed. "Talking to the pretty lady. I've never seen her in these parts before." He grinned a little. "Maybe I could buy you a drink?"

Tifa immediately picked up the newspaper she was reading before Cloud came and whacked him on the head with it. The man, Abe, ducked his head like a retreat as he backed away from the 2 saying "ow".

Tifa looked at Aerith with a small smile. "I hope he didn't bother you too much"

"^_^; no... not really... _I guess ¬-¬. _So how long have you know Cloud?" Aerith asked.

She paused before answering. "We're childhood friends. He told me he met you today. And that you were his target from Shinra. _Don't you think you should stay away from here? __Him__!_"

"Yeah!" She now looked uneasy. "Strange, huh. But I feel like he can protect me, ya know? Like he's a safe person to be around."

_I know.. I know all too well how it **feels** to be around him. Ive been around him long enough. I **know** what its like to feel an inch of his love... True love that was pure, not tainted like these recent affairs. I miss how he used to be; When he was honest, and thoughtful, and caring._ "Yeah. I know."_ I wonder if this was my fault? Did I not do enough for Cloud? Was I not enough for him, to know he had someone to come home to..._

Aerith didn't say anything as she could see Tifa was in deep thought with herself, looking down at the counter. Suddenly Tifa receives a phone call on her mobile.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hello Tifa." Rufus replied.

"Sir?"

"I need you to find Yuffie ASAP. She's about to get herself into trouble."

"Yuffie? Why? What is she up to?"

"She's on her way to some very dangerous people. Tifa. You must find her and **avoid** contact with this group. It is vital that you do so. She does not understand the power these men have. Do you understand?"

"Yes! =s" Tifa was a bit bewildered. She knew nothing about the remnants... She hadn't even comprehended that these were the same people Cloud were protecting Aerith from. "I'll let you know once I've done the job"

"Good." He said about to get off the phone.

"Oh, sir?" She speaks quickly.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Send over Rude and Reno." She told him.

TBC


End file.
